Retrouvailles Virtuelles
by Moudji
Summary: Calliope Torres une chirurgienne de 39 ans, a le sentiment d'être passée à côté de quelque chose. Il y a 20 ans, elle rencontra son âme-soeur, son premier amour. Elle ne put le sauver, mais aujourd'hui elle est décidé à la retrouver. Oui son premier amour Arizona doit l'attendre quelque part elle en est sure. Et quoi de mieux qu'Internet pour cette quête.


**1ere fiction pour moi sur Calzona :) Soyez indulgents please :) Dite moi ce que vous pensez de cette introduction s'il vous plaît. Et si par hasard un beta-reader se cache parmi vous, s'il peut me contacter, pour éviter les pannes d'inspiration:)**

**Le contexte ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire est de moi bien sur:), cette histoire contiendra un peu (beaucoup) de scènes d'amour explicite entre deux femmes alors si vous ne supportez pas ou si dans votre pays c'est interdit, j'espère que vous passerez votre chemin.**

**Merci beaucoup:)**

Introduction

Arizona... Arizona...

-Merde !

Je tapais son prénom encore et encore, sans jamais retrouver se foutu nom de famille. Je ferma l'onglet du célèbre réseau social en me résignant, mon destin n 'était pas de la revoir, il va falloir que je fasse avec. J'éteignis l'ordinateur et me demanda ce que je pourrais bien faire maintenant. Certes, j'avais un milliard de choses à faire, notamment le ménage, aller récupérer les jumeaux à l'école, m'habiller, me laver, pas dans cet ordre bien entendu, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas envie. J'aurais tellement aimé la retrouver, voir ce qu'elle était devenue, son parcours, sa vie...

J'arrête de rêver un instant me leva et me déshabilla avant de rentrer dans la douche.

Le temps de ce relaxant moment, je me mis à rêver, à me remémorer notre rencontre..

C'était en 2000, j'avais 19 ans à l'époque. Fille de bonne famille, catholique pratiquante, étudiante dévouée et passionnée, j'avais tout pour réussir selon les dires de mon père. Je débutais ma deuxième année de médecine, je vivais seule dans un magnifique deux pièces tout frais payés par mon cher papa. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux, et pourtant, une seule chose me manquait dans la vie. L'amour.

L'amour n'avais jamais été très productif avec moi, toujours déçue par ses hommes immature et souvent plus intéressé par mes formes que mes neurones je me refusais désormais à sortir avec des garçons. J'étais en manque d'amour et je m'acharnais aux études pour ne pas avoir à penser à ces échecs cuisants, pourtant ils trottaient toujours dans ma tête. Jusqu'au jour ou Arizona est entrée dans ma vie. C'était le 7 Janvier 2000. Déçue mais jamais pessimiste, je décida de vouloir reprendre ma vie en mains et décida de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Au début, ce n'était pas réellement pour rencontrer l'amour, mais vraiment pour rencontrer des gens dans cette nouvelle ville, dans ma nouvelle vie. Après avoir parcouru de nombreux profils tous aussi loufoques et effrayants les uns que les autres, et après avoir écrit deux ou trois messages à des gens qui me paraissait sain d'esprit j'éteignis mon ordinateur puis repris mes révisions. Il devait être un peu plus de 16h lorsque piquée par la curiosité je ralluma mon ordinateur. Peu de réponses, mais un message attira mon attention. Une jeune femme sous le pseudo d'Arizona m'avais écrit . Je devins rouge pivoine. Je n'étais pas lesbienne, et je crois ne m'être jamais posée la question concernant ma sexualité. Mais curieuse de nature j'ouvris le message et le texte qu'il contenait était si simple qu'il me parût sincère. Dans les grandes lignes il devait être comme ceci :

«Bonjour Callie,

N'ayant pas vue sur ta fiche si tu étais lesbienne ou hétéro, je me lance pour t'écrire ce message. Je serais ravie de pouvoir faire ta connaissance même si tu n'es pas gay. Je me demande si tu n'a pas mis de photo par choix ou par conviction mais sa rend le mystère encore plus dense. Ou peut-être es tu un homme.. Es-tu un homme ? Sinon, si tu n'en es pas un j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir faire ta connaissance. Si tu n'es pas lesbienne non plus bien sur ! Je ne suis pas raciste, ni en chaleur ;) J'espère avoir ta réponse très prochainement.

Bisous,

A.»

Je ne réalisa pas que ce premier message marquerait le début de ma vie. Mais avant de raconter ce qu'il se passe maintenant, vaut mieux tout comprendre en détail, du début, jusqu'à la malheureuse fin. Je vais donc faire un bon de 15 ans en arrière, en cette année 2000 ou ma vie changea pour le meilleur et le pire bien sur. L'année ou je rencontra Arizona.


End file.
